Rainbow Dash/Gallery
Friendship is Magic, part 1 TwilightDash in Mud.png|RD is not afraid to get down and dirty. (But Twilight is a diffrent story. Rainbow Dash 1.png|RD, getting down and dirty. RainbowDash Laugh.png|RD isn't afraid to get down and dirty, (she's even smiling!) RainbowDash Cloud Rain.png|RD, creating rain. RainbowDash Opps.png|oops, i guess i overdid it RainbowDash RainblowDry.png|RD, cleaning up Twilight. RainbowDash NoNeedtoThankMe.png|RD is so full of herself sometimes. Rainbow Dash 2.png|RD on the grass. RainbowDash SnickerTears.png|RD, teary eyed. RainbowDash LaughterTears.png|RD, laughing at Twilight. Screen shot 2011-08-20 at 1.44.42 PM.png|RD laughing RainbowDash OneandOnly.png|"I'm the best flyer that came out of Cloudsdale." Twilight and Rainbow Dash1 S1E01.png Rainbow Dash laughing cloud above Twilight Sparkle S1E01.png|Rainbow Dash laughing on a cloud Friendship is Magic, part 2 Rainbowdash2.png Rainbowdash1.png|Biiig smile. Rainbowdash3.png Rainbowdash4.png Rainbowdash5.png elementofloyalty.png|Rainbowdash with the Element of loyalty rdep2s1.png|"awww yeah!" Rainbow D.png|Mess with the Minticore and you get the Pegasus. The Ticket Master Rainbowdashticketmasterfantasy1.png|They see, RAINBOW DASH. Rainbowdashticketmasterfantasy2.png|Rainbow Dash has a fantasy about meeting the Wonderbolts in The Ticket Master Rainbow as a Wonderbolt s01e03.png Rainbow Dash 4.png|Press Y to Synchronize. Rainbow_God.png Rainbowdashticketdance2.png|I got the ticket! I got the ticket! Rainbowdashticketdance1.png|I got the ticket! I got the ticket! Applebuck Season Rainbowstampede.png|STAMMMPEEEDEEE! Dashface.jpg|Sooo Awesome! Wipeout-DERP!.PNG Rainbow Dash Stunt Gone Wrong.png|Applejack made the Rainbow Crash Griffon the Brush-Off Pinkie Pie scares Rainbow dash 105.png Super Fast Rainbow Dash 105.png|Rainbow Dash flees from Pinkie Pie. Rainbow Dash 9.png|RD, laying on a cloud. Rainbow Dash 12.png|RD and Gilda. Multiple 48.png|"Pinkie, you're so random" Boast Busters Ranbow Dash magic boos- W 9.2295.png|Uhh Magic schmic! Booooo! AngerDash.png|I hope you like the taste of hoof. Sogreatandpowerful.jpg|Confronting Trixie RainbowDashRainbow.png|Rainbow Dash lives up to her name Rainbow Dash S1E06 crash 1.png|I think I'm... Rainbow Dash S1E06 crash 2.png|...gonna be sick. Thanks to Trixie. Dragonshy Rainbow Dash salutes.png|A saluting RD. Rainbow Dash.jpeg|"So Intense!" Rainbow Dash ready to get the dragon.png|Rainbow Dash, prepared to confront the dragon. Rainbow and Twilight talk about Fluttershy 2.png A grumpy Rainbow Dash.png Rainbow Dash 18.png|Too much flying for RD. Rainbow_old_cutie_mark.jpg|Rainbow's old cutie mark, seen during an animation error in Dragonshy. RBDmofo.png|Rainbow Dash looking up in awe A proud Rainbow Dash.png Bridle Gossip Rainbow Dash head stuck.png|Need some help Dash? Swarm of the Century Rainbow Dash not enjoy-W 5.2056.png|Rainbow Dash is not enjoying this. Rainbow Dash's Bed.png|Rainbow Dash and her bed Parasprite bikini.png|Rainbow Dash's Parasprite bikini Rainbow Dash (Flyer glasses, Check!).jpeg|Flight glasses, Check! Rainbow Dash Tornado.png|Rainbow Dash just barely avoiding Pinkie Pie's cymbals Winter Wrap Up Rainbow Dash Singing Her Heart Out.png|Rainbow Dash singing "Winter Wrap Up" with others RainbowDashWinterWrapUp.JPG|Rainbow Dash in her team vest during Episode 11. Call of the Cutie Crazyness.png|Derp Rainbow Jack Derp!.PNG|Rainbow Dash and Apple Bloom. Fall Weather Friends Rainbow Dash (tough.).jpeg|A tough looking Rainbow Dash. RainbowDashFallWeatherFriends.JPG|An upset RD. Rainbow Dash in a tree.PNG|Rainbow gets stuck in a tree Does this count.png|RD is a little tied up. Rainbow Dash bouncing balls.png Arm wrestle.png|Applejack and Dash have a hoof wrastle. Pushups.PNG The Iron Pony.png|Dash is the Iron Pony! Applejack with rope.png|Applejack takes no chances Dash rofling.png Double Rainbow!.png|animation error: a double rainbow Rainbow Dash hehe-W 2.1968.png|Haha this will help her. Suited For Success Rainbow Dash it be cooler-W 4.3048.png|"Mine is not as cool as I imagined it." 20percentcoolers1ep14.png|"It needs to be about 20% cooler" Rainbowdashep14s1.png|Rainbow dash in her original '20% cooler' outfit Rainbow Dash could of is-W 1.1414.png|"She kind of is!" RainbowDashGalaDress.png|Rainbow Dash looking 20% more dazzling in her Gala Dress Sonic Rainboom Rainbowdash6.png Louder.png|RD, yelling. Rainbow Dash5.png|RD, the Weather Watcher. Rainbowdash8.png Rainbow Dash and the grand prize.png|A happy Rainbow Dash. Rainbow dash wonder E16-W 4.0997.png|Rainbow Dash thinking-" I wonder if I can kill them both and blame it on Derpy Hooves." RainbowDashSonicRainboom.JPG|A disappointed RD. Rainbow dash true joy smile E16-W 2.8840.png|Rainbow Dash's smile of hope. Sonic Rainboom!!!!!!!!!!.jpg|Raindow Dash performing the Sonic Rainboom images (10).jpg|Rainbow Dash producing a sonic rainboom while diving to save Rarity Dash meets the wonderbolts.png|Rainbow Dash and her idols Rainbow Dash Fangirl.png|A very excited Rainbow Dash RainbowDashBestYoungFlyer.png|Rainbow Dash crowned Best Young Flyer. Ohmygosh! A Dog and Pony Show Rainslow Dash.png|Gotta go faster Rainbow Dash dogshow.gif Over a Barrel Rainbow crash.jpg|This is Rainbow Dash's alter-ego, Rainbow Crash. Rainbowdash_one_frame_teleport.png|A reasonable animation error. Reason: Rainbow Dash is as fast as the speed of light. A Bird in the Hoof Blergh.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Filly Rainbow defending Fluttershy s01e23.png Rainbow Dash Filly.png Happy Filly Rainbow Dash.png|Rainbow Dash during the race. Raindow_Dash_Very_Happy.png|Ain't she cute? Rainblast.png Impossicrash.jpg|Rainbow Dash after completing her first Sonic Rainboom Big Smile.jpg|Rainbow Dash's face after acquiring her Cutie Mark RainbowDashRainboom.png|High speed! The Cutie Mark Chronicles 16 9.png|Rainbow Dash's cutie mark in the present day. Party of One Rainbow Dash & Applejack apple hit-W 5.0347.png|I think I hit Applejack with the apple I spat out. Rainbowdashgummy.png|Rainbow Dash bonding with Gummy Housesit.png|Fluttershy and Rainbow Dash explaining why they can't make it to Pinkie's party Rainbow Dash freakingout-W 2.7148.png|Pinkie Pie you are freaking me out! weirded_out_rainbow_dash.PNG|"Alrighty, let's get on out of creepy town..." Rainbow Dash do hard way-W 2.0587.png|Time to do this the hard way. Best Night Ever Rare Rainbow feminine moment- W 2.1137.png|A rare Rainbow Dash Feminine moment. The Return of Harmony, part 1 Applejack_and_Rainbow_S02E01.jpg Celestia_blue_glow_main_cast_hallway_promotional.jpg Mlp201_Cast_worried.jpg FluttershyScared_RainbowDashBrave_S02E01.png RainbowDash_FlyingBeforeNoWings_S02E01.png RainbowDash_NoWings_S02E01.png|Rainbow Dash mid-air without wings RainbowDash_MyWings_S02E01.png Discord_EntranceFrontofLabrynth_S02E01.png Discord LowerBody S02E01.png MainCast_ScaredOfDiscord_S02E01.png RainbowDash_NoWings2_S02E01.png|Another shot of Rainbow Dash without wings Grey Rainbow Dash.png|Grey Rainbow Dash. Miscellaneous img_1220.jpg|Rainbow Dash is the WHAT?! (G3.5 incarnation of Rainbow Dash) Rainbow dash.jpg|RD (toy.) Laurenfaustfirefly.jpg|The original design, by Lauren Faust. She was called Firefly. Notice her cutie mark is 2 Dark Blue lightning bolts. CC RD1.png CC RD2.png CC RD3.png Category:Galleries Category:Character gallery pages Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Rainbow Dash images